


The Thought That Counts

by Gravytrain101



Series: Hawaii Five-O Oneshots [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comforting Steve, Hurt Danny, Ice bath, M/M, Passing Out, collapse, exhausted Danny, heat exhaustion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Steve and Danny, being the great dads they are, spend their day off building Charlie and Grace a swing set. They shouldn’t have picked one of the hottest days in the year to do this, but it’s the thought that counts, right? After five hours wasted, arguing about the instructions, and needing some food, Steve and Danny go inside to take a much needed break.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Hawaii Five-O Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875973
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	The Thought That Counts

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and enjoy!

Steve’s POV:   
“Come on,” Danny sighed as he looked over the instructions to the swing set for the 100th time today, “This should NOT be this hard.” 

“Just forget about the instructions babe,” I told him as I looked around for the next piece of the swing set I needed, “That’s what I always do.” 

“I know Steven. That’s what gets us into this mess!” he exclaimed, “We would have been done with this hours ago if it wasn’t for you!” 

“Me?” I asked as I stopped working to look at my husband, covering my eyes from the sun to see him better, “What did I do?” 

“You ruined the first set of instructions. I believed you when you said we can get this done in under an hour so I let you destroy the instructions,” he started as he wiped the sweat from his forehead, “Then hours went by and we still don’t even have the base done. I went to the library to print new instructions which you refuse to look at!” 

“Okay. I admit, we should’ve glanced at the instructions before we started,” I sighed, knowing that Danny was right… again. 

“Damn right we should,” he snapped as he put his hands on his hips, “You know we wouldn’t even be in this mess if you would’ve looked at the instructions in the first place.” 

“Tell you what,” I said as I walked towards him and put my arms around him, “Why don’t we go inside and take a break? Come back out here and build the swing set, with the instructions. I will make up for this wasted time as well as my arrogance by taking you out to your favorite restaurant. What do you say?” 

“Sounds great,” he sighed as he leaned into my embrace, “I could use a break right now. This heat is not the best.” 

“You okay?” I asked as we walked back towards the house. 

“Yeah,” he sighed as he moved closer to hold my hand, “Just have a headache.” 

“You’re probably dehydrated Danny,” I told him, “Let’s get you inside.” 

As soon as we got inside, I had Danny sit on the couch in the living room while I fixed us some sandwiches and got us some water. 

“Here you go,” I said as I sat down next to him, putting our food and water on the table in front of us, “Danny?” 

“Yeah,” he mumbled as he leaned forward and put his head in his hands, “Not hungry.” 

“You okay?” I asked as I ran my fingers through his hair and felt his forehead in the process, “You’re burning up!” 

“Mmm,” Danny moaned. 

“We’ve got to get you out of these clothes,” I said as I kneeled down in front of him and started unbuttoning his shirt. 

“Steve,” he sighed as he tried to pull away, “I’m not in the mood.” 

“Honey, that’s not what I’m doing. I’m getting you out of your clothes so you can cool down. You are way too hot and dehydrated from being outside,” I explained as I untucked his shirt so I can pull it off of him. 

“Let me do it,” he whined as he tried to push past me to stand up. 

“Whoa. Where do you think you’re going?” I asked. 

“Gonna take my pants off,” he answered as he tried to get up again but stopped and leaned against the couch, “Nevermind.” 

“What? Why nevermind?” I asked as I pulled him into a sitting position again, “Danny, why nevermind?” 

“I don’t feel too good Stevie,” he muttered before he closed his eyes and started to lean backwards. 

“No! Danny, come on baby,” I said as I tried to shake him awake, “Come on honey, don’t do this. Wake up for me.” 

No response. I just stared at my unconscious husband that rested in my arms. Do I call 911? Do I call Chin or Kono? No, there’s no time for that. 

I laid Danny down on the couch before I got up and ran to the bathroom. I rushed to the bathtub and turned the water on, wanting the tub to fill up with cold water. Knowing I would need more to cool him down, I went into the kitchen and grabbed all of the ice from the freezer. It wasn’t much, nothing more than a couple of handfuls, but it could be the difference in whether or not Danny goes to the hospital… which is not something I’m going to take my chances with. 

I ran back to the kitchen to grab some bottle waters and Gatorade from the fridge since Danny would need something to drink once he comes to. 

As soon as the tub was filled with enough water, I turned the water off and went to get my husband who was still unconscious on the couch. 

I leaned over Danny as I unbuckled his belt so I could take his pants off, knowing this whole process would work easier if he was undressed. I quickly pulled his pants and socks off. Even though we are married and have seen each other naked many times, I left his boxers on. I know if Danny were to wake up at any time during this, he wouldn’t want to be so exposed. I wouldn’t mind but knowing it would make Danny feel better, I left them on for him. 

“Come on Danny,” I said before I took him in my arms and headed towards the bathroom. 

I carefully set Danny into the ice cold water, making sure his neck and head weren’t at risk of going under. 

“Wake up honey,” I said as I draped a wet rag over his neck. 

I sat with him in silence for the next couple of minutes. I was wiping his face and neck down with cold water with one hand while I used my other arm to make sure he stayed upright. 

“Steve?” Danny asked as he looked up at me. 

“Hey Danno,” I answered as I stopped holding him upright but started to run my fingers through his hair, “How are you feeling?” 

“Better,” he said as he looked down, just now noticing he was in a tub filled with cold water. 

“I needed to get your temperature down,” I explained as he wrapped his arms around himself, trying to get warm, “It was either this or drive you to a hospital.” 

“How long do I have to stay in here?” he asked as his teeth started to chatter. 

“Just a few more minutes,” I answered, “Then we can go to the couch and cuddle. Okay?” 

“What about the swingset?” he asked. 

“Don’t worry about that right now,” I told him as I stroked his cheek, “That can wait until tomorrow.” 

“Okay,” he sighed as he leaned into my touch. 

“I need you to drink this for me,” I told him as I handed him a bottle of Gatorade, “We need to make sure you stay hydrated for the rest of the day.” 

“Fine,” he said before he took the bottle, screwed the cap off and started to take small sips. 

A few more minutes had passed and his temperature was at a point that I was happy with, so I pulled the drain out and helped him stand. 

“Here we go,” I said as I wrapped a towel around Danny’s shivering form, “Let’s get you dressed.” 

Wanting to stay with him for the rest of the time, I followed him to our room and picked out his clothes for him. I picked some sweatpants and a t-shirt, making sure both were made of breathable and thin material. He does not need to be in something thick or tight. 

I helped him out of his soaked underwear and into new ones before we moved onto his pants and shirt. 

“Now,” I said once he was all dressed, “Let me fix your hair and then we can go cuddle on the couch.” 

“Can we just stay in here?” he asked as I dried his hair with his towel. 

“Whatever you want baby,” I answered before I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. 

“Thank you,” he sighed as I started to gently brush his hair, making sure there weren’t any knots in it. 

Once I was satisfied with having no knots in his hair, I pulled the covers back and had him climb under them before I joined him. 

“Are you sure you're okay?” I asked as I put my arms around him so he was resting against my chest. 

“I’m sure,” he answered as he snuggled closer to me, “Thank you.” 

“No problem,” I said as I stroked his back, “You have to let me know when you’re not feeling good, okay?” 

“‘Kay,” he mumbled, “Promise. Quiet now, I’m going to sleep.” 

“Sleep tight Danno,” I said before I kissed his forehead, happy he was going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and thank you for reading! Feel free to give me feedback down below.


End file.
